Torn To Pieces
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: This story is about two sisters that have been living apart for quite sometime and they can't seem to find a way to see each other. How will the events turn out yuull find out soon. :)
1. Prologue

**authors note: I don't own this series, but I do own this game so bare with this story for a while thanks ^^**

* * *

**_They changed my future, but why do I still remember what Lightning told me it doesn't make sense._ **Serah had thought to herself in her sleep. She squeezed her eyes tightly and dreamed about that day she had hugged Lightning who had just given her the "blessing" for her and Snow to get married. Well Serah didn't care as much as she should, but Serah just wanted her sister back, then something crossed over to our world and Serah decided to wake up and look outside the window, the clothes she had on were changed into something pretty cute.

Serah saw visions of Lightning fighting with a man she'd never seen before, as she sat up in bed she looked down at the clothes she was wearing and asked herself "What is that? Where did these clothes come from?" she stood up and walked towards the door thinking _**I wonder what's going on outside all I hear is screams from the villagers and NORA, Lightning am I dreaming or is this real?** _The door was closed and so she opened it and found things blocking her from the enterance, so Serah jumped over them like she was playing hopscotch with someone and ran toward the enterance and outside she saw some monsters attacking them, she walked out into the beach where it once was clean and saw bodies flying and monsters dying, Serah had no clue what was happening around her so as ahe stepped out into the battlefield and cried now this was the worse possible thing to ever happen to her, later the sences changes right in front of her and it's an empty space where she finds that no one is around her. Serah decides to walk around until she falls down to her knees and cried even more.

She finally finds herself back in her own time hearing the gunshots and screams of the people around her and a mark of something covered her eye, as she closed them they were moving pretty fast, at first they were frozen to where it was impossible to do anything, but as she looked at the horror around her a monster was right in front of her, Serah walked backwards and tripped over a glowing pole monster and looked as the winged monster and she was scared and in tears, when it attacked Serah asked for her sister to help her even if she is no longer with her.


	2. boy who came with the sphere!

Serah's friend came shooting the monster making it die, as she grabbed Serah's arm she screamed "Lightning's not here anymore you have to defend yourself now fight for yourself now" and she was knocked out by another monster _**Where are these things coming** **from?** _she thought to herself still sitting there lost another one was beside her, but out of nowhere a few arrows came and struck the monster's down all you heard was two kids scream "You want her you'll have to go through us!" and they jumped down one landed on top of the monster and killed it and the boy landed in front of Serah giving her the crossbow asking "Can you fight?" she took it and said "If I have to." he took out his swords and she was standing now killing all the monsters with the girl and the boy.

The girl's name was Carlina Majors and the boy's name was Noel Kriess (sorry for my spelling today no sleep) Carlina had finished off the rest of the monsters by herself and most of them had watching her fight almost like the knuckleheaded stubborn leader of theirs named Snow, the girl had blond hair saphire blue eyes skinny liked to wear a trench coat and boots with booty shorts and a bikini under it all, the night was pretty chilly and so Serah decided to take us inside to let us decribe where they come from, and how they got to where they were now, when Carlina mumbled something Noel asked "You say something Carlina?" She shook her head and called it a day by walking out of the bar and heading out to the beach to put her feet in the cold water and feel the cold air against her skin.

As they watched this Carlina thought about being home to sleep all her worries away, but for some odd reason she started singing a song a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, she was always by herself when the Purge came and took the life of her family, Carlina clentched her fists tightly and broke into tears, she had another friend that was everywhere searching for a gravestone that was in her dreams.

Noel and Serah listened to the lullaby that Carlina was singing, and she felt the wind disasemble from her to some other people she looked behind her after whipping her tears and it sucked to let anyone see her cry, they watched as Carlina walked towards the dock where she had promised her mother that she would protect the people she had cared about.


	3. Carlina Promise

Carlina had sat on the edge of the dock swinging her feet and looked into the sky, she kept mumbling to herself and thinking _**What am I doing here I thought I was going to be somewhere else **_Lightning had told Carlina before she had left with Neol 'You are who you are that's why I sent you to Serah' as she continued to looked into the sky she said out loud "Easier said then done Lightning just don't die on me before I get there," she then got up and went to the place where the sphere had hit and they silently followed behind Yuj and the others started behind them and they were crouched in swat mood stalking me, they weren't that bad it was just that their footsteps weren't faint enough so that Carlina couldn't hear them coming, they blamed it on Noel.

To think that she was ever going to get peice she jumped down and walked towards the crystal sphere and as she walked toward it the crystal shattered to peices and a time gate appeared in front of me, they didn't know what to make of it, but they saw Carlina vanished before their eyes. It was not the usual thing to do when someone is in danger and fears death, Neol stayed the night with Serah and Carlina and they spent the night in her room Neol had leaned against Carlina's side of the bed to sleep saying "You know i really don't know much about your past but we'll find them I promise you Lightning..." Carlina clenched her teeth and got out of bed silently going back outside where her friend she calls her brother was and they started talking then he said "look I know what the two of you did was special to you but you have to face it if you had stayed with her your mission would be for nothing"

"My mission was to guard Lightning with my life and she sends me to guard her sister if the two of them die I die that is the code remember my brother" she said moving toward the dock with her long hair blowing behind her they sat together on the edge and looked into the sky as she continued "I had no other choice but to sense then I had always promised Lightning that I never go back on my words and I won't do that to her" he watched as the tears fell down my check.

No one was around and we weren't even speaking out loud, but then he asked "What would you do if we're to save them both?" I looked at him with a serious look but then smiled answering "then I'm going to weave them even if my body is unable to function after this its the last thing I came do for her" and normal talking went to him screaming "It's not fair to us Carlina we need I you hereto protect us too!"

"I have done my time at my post it is time for me to give it up Kaz you are my brother but you don't understand why I do these missions" she said, calmly everyone came running outside to see what was happen between the two of them. He walked away in tears to the time gate as I looked into the sky asking myself "will I be able to keep that promise I made to you old friend" and she got up going toward Kaz who was crying his eyes out and she hugged him as he turned and hugged her crying "I'm scared ok I don't want to lose my only sister" I said without hesitation "I am scared to but I can't let them keep destroying these worlds over again I am the human key to stopping them I was born destined to do this." She gave him a tight hug and vanished he looked into the sky and asked it "why take away my sister Lightning we have to live with the fact she sacrificed her entire life for you is that how far she wants to go to keep that promise she made you?" Serah walked out and tried to touch him, but he looked at them then at her and vanished without saying anything.


	4. The adventure

The next morning Kaz and Carlina were still missing until the time serah came out with Noel, they looked really tired but alright to them, the look on Kaz's face was one of anger and disappointment and on Carlina's face it was the sign of don't fuck with Me ill kick your ass and they looked each other then at Serah and Noel, "There should be a time gate here somewhere you need to go there we will catch up later" they nodded and went toward the time gate the two angries watched them and then began to argue about her condition.

His anger was of no surprise to her because she really didn't care then he pissed her off by saying "Your just like mom when she disappeared she said those same words you did without thinking of the out come you don't have to do this"

"You will never understand why she had entrusted me with the responsibility of taking care of Lightning and her sister," she said walking toward the time gate then turned around adding "I'm goin to see hope you coming?" He nodded and the two of them vanished to the time gate Kaz was a main artifact that can go inside any gate he wanted so when inserted himself into the gate and he came out when the gate was cracked open.

Looking behind me crouched NORA I smiled to say to Serah "looks like your friends wanna say goodbye me and my brother will go ahead Noel you stay here and protect her" then the two of us vanished. As they came down we watched through the time holes and went where we were needed to get all the artifacts and maps of the places so they would have to worry about it that much.


	5. The adventure continues

As night came I was still unconcious and Lightning wen to the lobby where NORA and Serah were and sat on the bar sighing looking into the room watching carlina, Christie, and Kaz sleep, Noel walked up and whispered "their sleep lets talk outside I don't want to disturb them" and lightning, Serah, Noel, and the members from NORA walked far away from the shack and towards the dock and they asked Lightning "What the hell is going on?" She didn't answer and they saw me walk up out of nowhere and asked "Why is it that you go and asked Lightning but you don't ask me personally?" And they asked me and I told them the whole story and when that was over, Lightning vanished into Valhalla and I vanished to where Caius was located and I looked and him and said "Hi Caius" he was a little worried, but I punched him in the back of the head for worrying about me even though I was running out of time, I didn't wanna die yet I didn't want to live either.


End file.
